KAITO SI MASTER GALAU
by Kuroi to Akai
Summary: Selama masa liburannya, Kaito mendapat banyak hal yang terjadi diluar nalar manusia normal.. *Warning : Hanya orang-orang dengan IQ tengkurep lah yang bisa memahami cerita ini* pokoknya yang jayus, kamseulay, koplak, katrok, ndeso, minta digampar, dll dsb ada di dalem .. AUTHOR GA PINTER BIKIN SUMMARY! RnR aja deh :D


"_**Selamat jumpa di salah satu *dapet Sembilan* di sebuah pampik *baca : fanfic versi betawi* yang banyak mengandung unsur kegajean, blangsak, koplak, dan yang pasti bisa mengubah posisi kepala anda pindah ke kaki (pinter, pan? Band)**_

_***Warning! Hati-hati efek samping berupa wajah abstrak, geger otak, gangguan jiwa dan nyawa melayang!* XDD**_

**KAITO SI MASTER GALAU**

**===========BY : VOCALOID FC============**

_**Perkenalkan, namaku Kaito Shion. Aku adalah seorang penyanyi yang tergabung dalam 'Vocaloid Group' *buat kalian yang suka dengan J-Pop pasti sangat mengenaliku, kan? Soalnya diantara Vocaloid pria, akulah yang paling famous dan banyak digilai wanita! Hahahha #pede**_

Suatu hari , di hari yang sepertinya sedang menertawakanku. Hrr, langit, awan, matahari, burung-burung secara nyata bernyanyi dan menari sumringah merayakan hari kegalauanku ini.. Fabulous!

"Haaahh, liburan macam apa nih?", gumamku sambil menatapi sebuah penampakan aneh di cermin. *itu gue, makhluk!*

Aku sedang galau meratapi liburan kenaikan kelas yang suram. Entah apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menghilangkan rasa depresiku yang sudah stadium akhir ini.

Tapi sepertinya komputer yang berada di pojok kamarku seperti menatap ke arahku, mencoba menghipnotisku untuk menghampirinya.

"Oh, baiklah, kompi buluk, kau berhasil menggodaku!", gumamku dalam hati.

Tanpa galau sengau nggak lah yaau *apatau*, aku langsung menekan tombol paling besar berlambangkan lingkaran dan garis di tengahnya *lebih tepatnya seperti huruf Q tengkurep*.

"Hrr, dasar prosesor nyungsep! Lemot banget loadingnya! Coba aja ayah mengizinkanku untuk meloakmu!", gumam ku gemas akan loading karena keberatan virus G4J3 dan B054N … *ngapa jadi kamseulay gini? (baca : kampungan sekali, udik, alay)*

Setelah dirasa es krim ku sudah mengubah warna lantai kamarku.. *es krim adalah makanan favoritku, dalam sehari aku bisa menghabiskan 4 gerobak es krim, bahkan sama gerobak nya juga ku makan, tapi kalau ke-nggak waras-an ku sedang kumat*

Oke, hrr.., lanjut ke cerita.

Aku langsung mengaktifkan modemku *k*utube dan **cebook adalah prioritasku*, namun sepertinya mbah boogle memintaku untuk menjenguknya. Hmm, oke, sepertinya aku sedang ingin mencari informasi tentaang…..

"Eh? Ada lomba menulis cerpen nih?", gumamku yang sukses membuat setan galau yang melalang buana di otakku buyar seketika. "Hmm, kayaknya mantra mbah boogle sukses bikin setan galau ngacir nih? Hahahahaa~"

"Baiklah, seandainya aku mau ikut lomba nulis cerpen… Kira-kira apa cerita yang bagus?", gumamku. "Owalaaah! Kenapa? Padahal setan galau nya baru aja bablas, hhahh.., mampir lagi!" *lemah iman sepertinya.. jleb mode*

Akhirnya, haah… Untuk kesekian kalinya otakku kerja rodi lagi memikirkan alur cerita yang bagus. Ku pandangi pemandangan luar jendela, tampak kucing kampung dan tukang sayur yang mondar-mandir lewat depan rumah. Haah, kayak orang lagi mikirin hutang aja!

Dan secara tidak sadar aku terdiam, membisu, tanpa kata… *D'nasib mode*

Jam terus berdetak.. tak..tik..tok.., seakan menghipnotisku secara tidak langsung. Fikiran kosong, pandangan kosong, entah apakah aku masih layak dibilang hidup atau tidak…..

"WOOOY.. TOLOONG! ADA TELEPON MASUUK!", suara hape ku yang sukses membuatku mati sesaat! "Ah.., dasar hape nggak keperi-galau-an!", bentakku kepada handphone slide biru belang kuning ku. *warning : gue nggak stress cuman gara-gara ngomong sendiri sama hape!*

Oke, berhubung hapeku rewel minta digampar!

Aku segera menjawab telepon masuk…., "Ha.. Ha.. Haloooo~?" *Najiz Gaga mode*

….

"Hey, bocah kampung! Kau sudah membuang waktu galauku!", jawabku dengan wajah datar dan disusul dengan tetesan keringat dan urat di jidatku. "Pergilah ke sungai! Hanyutkan dirimu dan jangan hubungiku lagi! &?,! #$%^&*^$%$^…..!" *kata-kata sensor*

Tanpa toleransi, aku langsung membanting hape ku ke kasur. "Bocah kampung! Pake acara salah sambung segala! Grrr….! Kalau masuk tipi mah oke aja!", gumamku gemas ingin membuang orang itu ke lumpur L*pindo.. Zzzz..

"Oh, baiklah! Aku harus menggalau ria mencari si ilham!", sekali lagi aku mendumel esmosi tingkat dajjal. *typo (baca : emosi).

Tiba-tiba, aku jadi teringat ucapan nenek kepadaku saat lebaran tahun lalu….

"Dear.. cucuku tersayaaaang *dengan wajah sok awet mudanya*, nenek punya tiga tips supaya kamu nggak galau berkepanjangan…..", ujarnya.

"Oh ya? Apa itu, nek?", tanyaku penasaran dengan mataku yang berbinar seperti air yang baru saja mendidih.

"Yang pertama… makanlah es krim sebanyak mungkin…"

…

Setelah dipikir-pikir *tumben mikir*, syarat pertama udah dicoba.. Hmm, apa lagi ya kata nenek saat itu? *keluar awan dari atas kepala*

"Yang kedua… Coba jalan-jalan ke luar rumah.."

…..

"Hmm.., syarat yang kedua kayaknya oke juga!", gumamku sambil mengosok-gosok daguku yang rada lancip, bisa dibilang lebih mirip kerucut es krim. *loh?

Akhirnya, aku langsung bangkit dari kuburku *maaf, Ralat : bangkit dari kursi*, dan segera melakukan misi.. hahhaa~

Awalnya aku masih nyantai aja saat baru keluar dari kamar, tapi perasaan santaiku itu kini berubah menjadi gemas dan frustasi saat sedang melintasi ruang tamu.

Miku *adikku perempuanku satu-satunya* mengajak dua sahabat kembarnya, Rin dan Len bermain di rumah. Sebenarnya letak kekesalannya bukan terletak pada kunjungan teman Miku, tapi mereka berlari ke kamar Miku dengan secara tidak ke-peri-eskrim-an! Mereka menghantamku hingga terjatuh. Bukan itu saja, seakan tidak menyadari keberadaanku, tubuhku terinjak seketika oleh mereka serasa tanpa dosa.

"Oh, anak-anak yang… manis!", gumamku yang sedang setengah sakaratul maut.

*kembali ke misi awal*

Baiklah, aku tetap melakukan misi awalku dengan wajah yang sudah abstrak bin gompal ini. Ku hembuskan nafas ke alam bebas *berharap tidak ada lagi musibah yang terjadi*.

Aku memakai sendal kesayanganku *pokoknya nggak jauh dari warna biru dan kuning*, membuka perlahan pintu pagarku, dan.. menikmati jalan-jalanku di pagi yang hancur ini.

Hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah seekor kucing yang sedang sekarat di pengkolan gang sebelah. What? Kucing? Nyaaaa~! Rasa iba langsung menyayat hatiku…

Aku langsung menghampiri neko-chan yang sedang menghadapi sakaratul mautnya itu. "Sepertinya hatiku terpanggil, sebagai calon dokter hewan aku akan membantumu!", ujarku semangat sambil mengepal tanganku. *sailormoon mode*

Baru saja niatku sedang bener, nggak taunya seorang nenek-nenek lewat marah-marah nggak jelas di hadapanku…

"Hehh, bocah waraas! Apa yang kau lakukan pada kucing yang tidak berdosa itu?", bentaknya yang sukses membuat kupingku tuli sesaat.

Aku masih bingung apa yang dibicarakan nenek lincah itu, namun akhirnya otakku baru saja menemukan sumber masalahnya.. Ternyata nenek itu mengira kalau aku telah melakukan sebuah aksi kekerasan terhadap kucing itu, didukung dengan kepalan tanganku yang semakin mami kece itu marah sejadi-jadinya!

"Ehh.., nek! Aku tidak….", belum saja aku selesai bicara, mami kece itu langsung memanggil banyak orang yang sepertinya siap untuk mencincang tubuhku bak Rian Jombang!

"Pasukaaaan! Tangkap bocah baru kemaren itu! Kita buat dia jadi samsak!", teriak mami kece itu bak pemimpin perang.

Tanpa panjang nggak pake lebar, aku pun langsung mengeluarkan jurus andalanku, yaitu.. jurus KAKI SECENG alias..

"KABOOOOOOOORR…!", teriakku yang rasanya seperti sedang naik tornado.

Aku langsung berlari, dan rasanya….. seperti dikejar fans! Hahahaha~

Saat aku sedang menikmati jogging pagiku ini, ternyata masih ada aja yang tidak ridha dengan keadaanku!

"Hahhh? Jalan buntu?", aku pun langsung mencari cara bagaimana aku bisa selamat dari si mami kece dan setan merahnya *apa? MU? Massa United maksudnya?*

Dan akhirnya.. ting! Lampu bohlam di otakku terang benderang karena baru diganti semalem… hhah~ Syal biru kesayanganku yang biasa aku pakai aku sulap menjadi…

"Hmm, nona? Apa kau lihat pria tinggi berambut biru lewat sini?", tanya mami kece yang berhasil menemuiku.. Hahaha, aku dipanggil 'nona'? Iya, aku sulap syal ku menjadi kerudung untuk mengelabuhi mereka! *panggil aku "Si pria berkerudung biru[?]"*

Oke, kembali ke cerita..

"Ohh, iya, tadi aku melihat dia lari ke sana, nek…", jawabku sehalus mungkin seperti seorang putri yang baru saja diseret dari kerajaan. Hrr, suaraku yang amat merdu dan tegas ternyata harus tercoreng gara-gara mereka!

"Oh.. benarkah?", gumamnya yang sedikit membuatku ngeri. Sepertinya, dia…..

"Baiklah, kawan! Kejar diaaa….!", teriak mami kece itu sambil mengangkat wajan yang ia bawa sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannyaa… *hooaaahh, aku benci bagian ini!*

Akhirnya the Massa United pun berlari ke arah jalan yang aku tunjuk tadi. Aku langsung mengambil nafas lega "Haaah, mereka tidak mengenaliku!", spontan, aku pasang wajah bodohku yang sedang senang ini…. Kyaa!

Setelah dirasa keadaan mulai mereda, aku berniat untuk kembali ke rumah. Aku melangkah mundur perlahan dengan pandangan yang tidak mau kabur dari para Massa United itu agar memastikan mereka sudah pergi jauh dan tidak akan melihatku lagi. Tapi…

"Aaaaarrgh!", suara jeritanku yang amat kencang karena merasakan bokongku yang baru saja mencium bumi! Yaa, aku terpeleset, sial!

Sialnya, para Massa United yang sudah pergi jauh ternyata masih bisa mendengar suara jeritan kencangku! *musik langsung kusut*

"Hey, itukah orang yang sedang kita cari?", tanya salah seorang warga.

"Sepertinya… Ayo hajar diaaaa!", teriak mami kece yang memutar arah kembali ke posisiku yang sedang.. aaAArgh! Kelamaan deskripsi! lari aja daaaaaaahhh…!

Akhirnya, keadaan yang semakin buruk ini memaksaku untuk kembali berlari. Huhh, haah, huhh, haahh, DUBRAK! Sampai juga aku di rumah! Aku segera membanting pintu rumahku dan menguncinya. Setelah itu, aku segera berlari ke kamar dan menutup rapat pintunya.

"Hhaahh, sampai kapan aku bisa jauh dari siksa kubur ini? *ralat : siksa hidup*", gumamku sambil MENAANGis sejadi-jadinya. Hiks!

Aku langsung membanting badanku ke kasur, ku sumpel wajahku dengan bantal. "Ohh…! Ada apa dengan hari ini? Ternyata wasiat nenek menyesatkan semuaaa! Grr..!"

Ehh.., sebentar.. Sepertinya ada yang lupa!", ujarku sambil memandangi langit-langit kamarku yang sudah bolong dan tinggal tunggu ambrolnya aja.

Aku kembali teringat dengan syarat anti galau yang terakhir…. *keluar awan di kepala*

"Yang ketiga… Lakukan aktivitas rutin kamu kalau lagi di rumah, itu adalah cara yang paling ampuh buat ngilangin si galau itu.."

"Clingclingcliiiing…. Untuk wasiat yang terakhir ini aku harus pertimbangkan lagi nih…", gumamku sambil mengelus rambutku yang belum sempat di semir selama beberapa hari ini gara-gara manggung. Hrr…

Untuk wasiat yang kali ini, sepertinya tidak akan ada musibah lagi *mudah-mudahan*, setelah ditimbang secara teliti dan benar adanya *dikira nimbang cabe [?]*, akhirnya aku jalankan misi ini dengan harapan kali ini nyawaku tidak jadi taruhannya.

Aku segera mengambil sapu di pojok kamarku, aku sapu setiap sisi kamarku *tenyata udah banyak sawangan nya ya? hehehe*

Tiba-tiba.. hhahh, suara bel! Lagi-lagi, siapa yang ingin menjadi manusia rusuh selanjutnya? Grr..!

Ku buka pintu utama dengan pelan, tenang, walau harap-harap cemas *semoga bukan mami kece itu yang datang!*

…..

"Oh, Gakupo? Kau datang di saat yang tepat…", jawabku dengan ekspresi sedatar mungkin.

"Hey, Kaito? Kau abis jadi korban rintenir, ya?", tanyanya seolah menamparku langsung ke hati. "Wajahmu, bajumu? Hey, apa abis ada gempa lokal kah?"

"Grr.. Cepat masuk atau lebih baik kau pergi!", ujarku masih dengan wajahku yang datar.

Disaat aku dalam posisi tersebut, Gakupo mengikuti gaya wajahku *bahkan dia bisa lebih jelek dariku!*. Suasana krikkrikkrik sungguh sangat terasa sekarang, kini kita saling bertatapan dengan wajah terjeleknya masing-masing. "Oh, sampai kapan posisi ini berlangsung!"

Untuk mengurangi waktu tergaring ini, akhirnya aku mengajak Gakupo, si gondrong pecinta terong itu masuk ke rumah dan menuju ke kamarku. Untung saja aku sudah menyapu sebagian kamarku *bisa gaswat reputasi seorang Diva sepertiku tapi kamarnya sawangan….*

Di kamar, aku mengajak Gakupo untuk mengobrol, dengan modus ingin melupakan wasiat-wasiat nenek yang gagal. Semakin kesini, ternyata pembicaraan kita semakin tidak karuhan.

…..

"Gimana? Enak, kan?", tanya Gakupo.

"Ngrr.., enak banget, terusin dooong….", jawabku sedikit mendesah.

"Benarkah? Hmm, tahan sedikit, yah?", tanyanya kembali memberiku harapan.

Aku hanya terdiam menikmati setiap gerakan yang dilakukan olehnya..

"Aduuuhh, sakit! Pelan-pelan kek!", teriakku kesakitan.

"Oh, maaf, aku akan pelanin tempo pergerakan tanganku..", jawabnya merendah.

Tidak lama, trio guguk (Miku, Rin, Len) mendobrak pintu kamarku dan seketika mereka tersungkur di lantai. *Heh, gue lagi telanjang dada!*

"Bocah, apa yang kalian lakukan di kamarku?", tanyaku panik.

Tiba-tiba Rin dan Len mengangkat jari telunjuk mereka dan mengarahkannya ke kepala Miku.

"Ngrr.., sebenarnya, tadi aku cuman.., ng.. nggak sengaja lewat, terus aku… mendengar suara kalian berdua, tapi dengan nada bicara yang aneh, jadi aku penasaran… hhe", jawab Miku. *Najiz Gaga mode*

"Oh, apa nada bicaraku terlalu berlebihan?", gumamku sambil menggaruk kepalaku.

"Hmm, baiklah adik-adik yang manis dan kepo….., sebenarnya saya sedang.., memijat kakak Kaito yang baru saja nguli di tetangga, hhehe, jadi…", jawab Gakupo yang berhasil menjawab semua kesalahpahaman ini. "Jadi, CEPAT KELUAR DARI KAMAR INI!"

Sontak trio guguk termasuk aku kaget dan sukses membuatku terkejut dan tuli sesaat!

"Hey, Gakupo? Ternyata suaramu bisa lantang juga? Ku kira kauu….", sahutku.

"Apa? Kau mau bilang aku lenjeh? Heh, aku ini pria be-tulen! Jangan bicara seenaknya!", jawabnya yang nyaris mendaratkan tangannya di leherku.

"Emangnya yang bilang kau lenjeh siapa? Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang barusan?", ujarku.

Dan kali ini, jawabku berhasil membuat si terong gondrong mati kutu. * Kyaa! Satu sama!*

Hari semakin senja, dan Gakupo segera angkat kaki dari rumahku. Hahaha. Ia meminta izin pulang karena ia akan latihan band. Oh iya, aku sampai lupa bilang kalau Gakupo sama-sama alumni Vocaloid juga, dan sekarang dia banting setir ke aliran musik band, namanya 'De BandConk' yang cukup terkenal di jejeran prapatan kasablanka. *mau namanya dikerenin kayak apa aja mah tetep bencong bencong aja.. –faced palm-*

Lanjut ke cerita…

"Pijatan yang boombastis, kawan!", ujarku.

"Hahaha, sepertinya aku bakalan buka praktek salon dan spa nih [?]", ujarnya sambil memasang wajahnya yang sok imut kayak banci itu. *siap-siap digorok sama terong gondrong*

"Terserah kau saja..", jawabku dengan tertawa seikhlasnya. –sweat drop-

Akhirnya si samurai nyali melambai itu pergi juga dari rumahku. Setelah itu, aku kembali ke kamar. Hal pertama yang aku tuju adalah komputer butut ku. Langsung saja aku mengambil posisi duduk.

"Oke, sekarang cerpenku udah sampai mana?", ujarku spontan sambil menatapi layar monitor yang ternyata hanyalah halaman Ms. Word yang masih kosong.

Aku langsung jleb seketika. "Oh, cerpenku ternyata panjang aja….", gumamku memuji karyaku yang berjudul 'kosong' itu.. –faced palm-

*dua jam kemudiaan…*

Tanpa sadar aku begitu serius menatapi layar kosong tepat di hadapanku. "Ohh ya ampuun! Kapan monitor ini tidak mentapku dengan layar kosong seperti ini?", teriakku sambil memegang kepalaku seperti pasien baru di rumah sakit jiwa.

Karena emosi tingkat dajjal yang mulai meracuni otakku, spontan saja, aku langsung membanting kepalaku ke meja komputer. "Eh? Sepertinya, meja komputer itu berhasil mencairkan otakku yang membal ini [?]"

"Hey, sepertinya ide yang cemerlang, nak!", gumamku yang baru saja menemukan si ilham. Langsung saja, jari dan keyboard kini mulai beradu. Sebuah inspirasi yang amazing baru saja merasuki kepalaku.

Jadi, aku membuat sebuah cerita *lebih tepatnya sih diary curhat colongan* tentang apa yang telah aku alami sepanjang hari ini. "Kyahahaha, malam ini pokoknya aku padamu, oohh komputer bututku! Kyahahahahaa!", ujarku yang mungkin seluruh dunia bisa mendengar teriakan kemenangan ini.

Ternyata, teriakan kemenanganku disambut 'baik' oleh adikku, Miku.

"Heh, es dung dung! Jam di kamar mu itu udah diganti belum sih baterainya?", bentaknya yang secara tiba-tiba mendobrak pintu kamarku dan menghadiahi sebuah sepatu boots yang melayang tepat di kepalaku.

"Sadar, ini udah malam! Jangan belaga kayak caleg gagal deh, teriak-teriak kayak lagi demo!", bentaknya lagi. *untuk kali ini, sukses membuatku pingsan di tempat!*

DUBRAAAAKK! Kejutan terakhir darinya berupa bantingan pintu kamarku sampai bingkai foto yang aku gantung jatuh dan pecah di tempat. "Owhh, ending cerita yang mempesona, sayang!", itulah kata-kata terakhir yang bisa aku ucapkan di hari ini.

_**Sekian cerita dariku, ini cerita galau yang nggak galau sama sekali dari seorang BaKaito Shion.. Semoga jadi inspirasi kegalauan Anda, silahkan dipraktekkan di rumah masing-masing…**_

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
